Everything to Lose vf
by manhattan00
Summary: Tony et Ziva doivent se battre pour garder ce qui compte le plus pour eux, vont-ils y parvenir ? De la romance, du suspens, de l'action et des surprises. TIVA!
1. NCIS par Thom E Gemcity

**Disclaimer :** Ni la série NCIS, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Attention ! Il y a une forte possibilité pour que cette histoire contienne des spoilers pour la saison 5 (mais que des petits spoilers), mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu cette saison pour comprendre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic est concentrée sur les personnages de Tony et Ziva, les autres sont relégués au second plan,...voire troisième lol C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire en anglais il y a quelques mois et puis hier je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être en faire profiter les fans français. Petite précision : je n'ai pas encore de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe ou les fautes de grammaire. La grammaire n'est pas mon fort du tout.

* * *

Tout à Perdre

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**- NCIS par Thom E. Gemcity -**

Il était près de 11 heures un Lundi matin. Les bureaux du NCIS étaient anormalement calme ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ziva. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à gérer la tension qu'elle commençait lentement à ressentir et des bruits stressants ne feraient qu'empirer la situation. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur essayant de rester concentrée sur le rapport sur lequel elle travaillait depuis bientôt deux heures. Deux heures pour un simple rapport peut sembler long et c'est effectivement le cas. En général une demi-heure était suffisante pour elle, même si l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison obscure, son ordinateur ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

Discrètement assit derrière son bureau, Tony l'observait.

"C'est pas vrai !" Ziva s'exclama pressant avec insistance les touches de son clavier.

"Tu l'as encore perdu ?" Il lui demanda regardant par-dessus ce qui semblait être un manuscrit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse orale, le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant en disait bien plus long qu'aucun mot ne le ferait jamais. "Je t'avais pas prévenue, il y a une heure, de sauvegarder ton travail régulièrement pour que ce genre d'accident n'arrive plus ? Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas écouté et regarde le résultat ; tu va devoir tout recommencer…pour la cinquième fois."

Elle feint un sourire. "Merci de me le rappeler, mais il y a aucune chance pour que j'en tape un nouveau. Ils vont devoir se contenter d'un rapport écrit à la main." Elle écarta son clavier, attrapa une feuille dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau et commença à écrire. Mais le calme fût de courte durée. Le petit ricanement agaçant de Tony la força à s'arrêter. "Ne te moques pas de moi Tony."

"Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que ce truc est vraiment trop drôle." Il souleva le manuscrit pour prouver qu'elle n'était effectivement pas à l'origine des ricanements.

Cela n'avait pas été son intention mais par cette action il venait de piquer la curiosité de Ziva. Elle se leva et silencieusement avança vers lui. "Qu'est ce que tu lis ?"

Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture que ses mots le firent sursauter. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps pour ses battements de cœur de retrouver un rythme normal. "Nine Crimes In Salem par Thom E. Gemcity."

Elle se pencha par-dessus ses jambes qui reposaient, comme souvent, sur son bureau et lit le titre en couverture par elle-même pour avoir confirmation. "Le nouveau livre de McGee ? Il te l'as donné ?"

Tony n'en crut pas ses yeux ; Ziva venait juste de lui arracher le bouquin des mains. Il s'empressa très vite de le récupérer. "Pas exactement."

"Tu veux dire que tu l'as volé ?" Il n'avait pas encore répondu, mais connaissant Tony il était plus qu'évident qu'il l'avait effectivement volé. Ne voulant rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire, elle retourna nonchalamment à son bureau. "Bien sûr que tu l'as volé. Tu ferais mieux de le remettre à sa place avant que McGee ne remarque quoi que ce soit." Même si elle désapprouvait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prévenir gentiment.

Ziva avait raison à propos du vol, mais Tony avait sa propre manière de voir les choses. "Il l'a laissé dans son tiroir, déverrouillé, pour une bonne raison ; il voulait qu'on le trouve et qu'on le lise."

"C'que tu dis n'a aucun sens Tony. S'il avait voulut qu'on le lise il nous l'aurait tout simplement donné." Son stylo à la main, elle était déjà prête à se remettre à son rapport.

"Ecoutes, on est tout à fait en droit de savoir si il écrit encore sur nous, tu ne crois pas ? Et je trouve que tu devrais te sentir concernée aussi, Lisa !" Il lança sur un ton un peu provocateur.

Il marquait un point, ils se sont bien fait avoir la première fois et cela n'avait pas du tout bien finit. "Et ? C'est le cas ?" Elle demanda se laissant emportée par sa curiosité.

"Elle demande si c'est le cas…Bien sûr que c'est le cas. Ce livre ne parle QUE des aventures des agents Tommy et Lisa." Son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus large. "Ça devient même super chaud dans le chapitre 6."

Etrangement Ziva ne pouvait pas résister. Elle courut vers son bureau à nouveau et attrapa le manuscrit. En un rien de temps elle survola les premières pages jusqu'au fameux chapitre. Elle fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'elle lisait. "Mais ça parle même pas du tout d'eux !" Elle balança le livre sur ses genoux. "Je m'demande pourquoi j't'écoute encore."

"Il n'écrit peut-être pas sur nous cette fois-ci, mais je devais m'en assurer." Il la regarda s'éloigner. "Mais avoue que tu aurais adoré lire une histoire explorant les tensions sexuelles entre Tommy et Lisa. Je le vois dans tes yeux,…alors avoue." Il la taquina.

"Avouer quoi ?" McGee arriva en plein milieu de leur conversation.

Tony se redressa sur sa chaise et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le livre sous son bureau. Il savait aussi que s'il ne répondait pas rapidement à sa question il suspecterais qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi. "Avouer quoi, avouer quoi,…avouer qu'elle est complètement à la masse quant il s'agit d'informatique." Il bafouilla avant de finalement trouver un argument plutôt convainquant.

Entendant les mots de Tony, McGee se retourna vers Ziva.

"C'est faux !" Ziva s'exclama.

"D'accord, c'est faux. Alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, montrer à McGee où se trouve tes quatre rapports ?" Tony était plutôt fier d'être parvenu à détourner complètement l'attention sur Elle.

McGee, qui se trouvait maintenant juste devant le bureau de Ziva, ne comprenait rien. "Quels rapports ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer sa question, de plus, Tony faisait de grands signes dans sa direction dans le dos de McGee pour la pousser à répondre plus vite. "C'est rien McGee, c'est juste que,…c'est juste que mon ordinateur a mangé tous les rapports que j'ai tapé aujourd'hui." Ayant avouer cela, c'est joues se mirent à rosir légèrement.

McGee comprenait encore moins. Il alla de l'autre côté du bureau et s'agenouilla près d'elle. "Tu as écris plus d'un rapport ? Quel intérêt ?" Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je viens pas de répondre à cette question y a quelques secondes ? Mon ordinateur les a mangé McGee." Elle répliqua d'un ton un plus agacé.

Il se redressa en s'agrippant au rebord du bureau. "Jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil auparavant. Laisse moi voir."

Ziva se leva et offrit sa chaise à McGee. C'est ce moment là que Tony choisit pour les rejoindre tenant quelque chose bien caché au creux de sa main. "Dix Dollars qu'il les trouve." Il dit en déposant un billet près du clavier de Ziva.

Quatre petites fenêtres apparurent sur l'écran en moins de deux secondes. "Les voilà !" McGee s'exclama d'un air de dire que cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais cela avait effectivement été très facile.

"Déjà ?" Ziva n'en revenait pas. Maintenant elle ne se sentait pas seulement stupide, elle avait aussi l'air stupide.

"Tu me dois dix Dollars Ziva." Tony tendit sa main vers elle pour recevoir l'argent.

"Même pas en rêve. Je te dois rien du tout, j'ai même pas parié." Dans un geste d'indignation elle donna un coup dans la main de Tony pour l'éloigner d'elle.

"Ziva ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ?" Une voix venant du haut des escaliers les interrompit.

Les trois levèrent les yeux pour voir Jenny accoudée à la rambarde. Elle avait son regard des mauvais jours. Ziva étudia son visage pour savoir si elle avait du souci à se faire, ou pas. "Bien sûr." Elle répondit.

Tout en montant les escaliers Ziva baissa les yeux vers Tony et McGee qui l'observaient d'un air pas très rassuré ; immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle.


	2. Bon voyage Bert

**Note de l'auteur :** **Je n'ai jamais vraiment regarder la série en français mais je me suis laissée dire que dans la version français Gibbs tutoyait Ziva et qu'elle le vouvoyait. J'ai essayé de le faire mais je trouvais que ça n'allait pas alors dans mon histoire ils se tutoient tout simplement. Si jamais ça dérrange quelqu'un, y a pas de problème, ça peut être changé.**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 **

**- Bon voyage Bert -**

Après une conversation d'une quinzaine de minutes avec le Directeur, Ziva sortit finalement du bureau de Cynthia. La porte n'était même pas fermée que déjà elle rejouait la discussion dans sa tête. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se convaincre que ce qui arrivait était bien réel. Elle rejoignit le haut des marches d'un pas très hésitant. Un tout petit sourire se dessina sur ces lèvre à la vue de la scène plus que puéril qui se jouait quelques mètre plus bas. Apparemment McGee avait découvert que Tony était en possession des premiers chapitres de son nouveau roman et maintenant ils se les disputaient. C'était drôle mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire oublier ce que Jenny lui avait dit. Elle se retourna et alla s'adosser contre le mur orange.

"Un problème ?" Les mots de Gibbs la firent sursauter.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à en parler ; elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps avant d'avoir à le dire a quelqu'un. Mais c'était Gibbs. Il avait probablement déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Un évènement inattendu serait plus approprié."

Gibbs ne lui avoua pas mais il l'avait observée depuis le moment où elle avait franchit les portes du bureau de Jenny. Il avait vu à quel point elle avait l'air perdue et il s'était déjà fait sa petite idée sur ce qui se tramait. Si il avait vu juste, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il resta donc silencieux en attendant qu'elle soit prête.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et essaya de paraître moins tendue que ce qu'elle n'était en réalité. "Tu vas l'apprendre d'ici peu de toute façon. Le Mossad à appeler le Directeur ce matin ; mon affectation temporaire arrive à son terme en fin de journée." Elle fixa le sol puis, à nouveau, regarda Gibbs dans les yeux. "Je savais que ça arriverai un jour, mais je…j'espérais juste qu'ils m'oublieraient un peu plus longtemps."

Pour une fois Gibbs aurait aimé que son fameux instinct se soit trompé. "Aujourd'hui ? Donc tu pars…?"

"…demain ; mon vol est à 13h45. Les tickets sont déjà réservés." Sa voix était emplit de déception malgré les efforts qu'elle avait mis en oeuvre pour la dissimuler.

Gibbs se força à lui sourire. "On dirait que ta présence est indispensable."

Elle lui rendit son sourire. "On dirait. J'ai pas tous les détails encore, mais d'après le Directeur il y a une nouvelle menace et ils ont besoin de tous les effectifs disponible sur place."

"Ça sera peut-être l'occasion pour toi d'user de tes si précieux talents et te remettre à botter quelques fesses." Sa remarque était censée lui remonter un peu le moral mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir marché. Elle affichait toujours le même regard entre pensif et perdu. "Tu as parlé à ton père ?" Il demanda ensuite.

"Pas depuis le jour où j'ai demandé à être transférée ici, il y a deux ans et demi. On peu pas dire qu'on soit en bon termes." Elle n'en était pas consciente mais à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son père elle baissait le regard.

Gibbs se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne le laissait pas paraître mais il savait que même pour elle le nouvelle de se départ était plutôt dure à accepter. En plaçant une main amicale sur son bras il espérait qu'elle se sente un peu rassurée, et d'une certaine façon ce fût le cas.

"Tu ne me demande pas de rester ?" Ziva lui demanda alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas."

"Mais vous allez devoir trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Ça ne va pas être possible en si peu de temps. Peut-être que je peux demander à rester quelques jours de plus…pour…pour vous donner plus de temps ?" Elle espérait vraiment qu'il accepterai, cela lui donnerai une raison de rester, ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

"Ziva tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, d'accord ? Tout ce dont tu dois te soucier c'est comment annoncer au reste de l'équipe que tu t'en vas et comment ils vont le prendre."

"J'avais même pas pensé à ça. Ils vont m'en vouloir d'abandonner l'équipe." Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise à l'idée de les laisser tomber.

"Comment tu peux même penser ça." Il marqua une courte pause et lui sourit. "Ok, peut-être qu'Abby va se mettre en colère, mais elle réagit toujours de façon excessive ; tu la connais." Encore une fois il faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer.

Gibbs la suivit des yeux comme elle rejoignait la salle principale. Brusquement il se souvint de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Jenny le jour où elle avait engagé Ziva sans son accord et sans même l'avoir prévenu. Il ne voulait pas d'elle ; le Mossad et le NCIS ne travaillaient pas ensemble. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière à ce moment précis dans le MTAC, il se frapperait probablement lui-même derrière la tête pour s'ouvrir les yeux. Le détachement de Ziva au NCIS était l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvait arriver à son équipe. Elle était forte, intelligente et elle maniait les armes comme personnes. N'importe quel type d'arme. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle allait beaucoup lui manquer.

Trouver un moyen d'annoncer son départ était maintenant la seule préoccupation de Ziva.

Au milieu de la pièce, Tony et McGee en était toujours à ce disputer ce livre. Tous les deux le tenait par un côté tirant de toute leur force dans leur direction pour faire lâcher l'autre.

An voyant cela Ziva savait qu'elle devait intervenir avant que l'un d'eux ne se blesse accidentellement. "C'est pas un peu finit vous deux ?" Elle leur cria dessus.

Tony se retourna vers elle. "De retour ?" Il s'exclama lâchant soudainement son côté du livre ce qui valut a McGee une inévitable chute. "Que te voulais le Directeur ?"

"Elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose de plutôt important." Elle s'appuya contre son bureau. Maintenant elle faisait face à Tony qui se tenait debout en devant le sien.

Par-dessus son épaule Tony regarda McGee précautionneusement verrouiller son tiroir. Il afficha un petit sourire en coin en espérant que Ziva trouve la situation tout aussi comique que lui. Mais Ziva n'avait pas le cœur à rire. "Elle t'as donné ta propre mission ?" Il lui demanda puisque c'était ce qui c'était passé pour lui la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de réunion avec Jenny.

"Non. Je dirais même que c'est carrément le contraire."

Tony laissa échapper un éclat de rire. "Quoi ? Elle t'as viré ?" Il plaisanta. Encore une fois il était le seul à rire, puis il réalisa qu'il y avait une chance pour que ce soit effectivement le cas et son sourire disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. "Elle t'as viré ?" Il répéta.

"Non. En plus elle ne peut pas me mettre à la porte ; je ne suis pas un agent, tu te souviens ? Non, le fait est qu'elle a reçu un coup de fil du Mossad et ils veulent que je rentre…Je pars demain." Elle avait finalement décidé de tout dire de façon franche, comme un pansement qu'on arrache.

Tony avait besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Il s'adossa sur le rebord de son bureau et la fixa. "On y est. Le week-end fun pass a expiré." Il annonça froidement. Il ne voulait pas paraître sans cœur, mais c'était soit ça ou il perdait son sang froid.

"Je suppose." Ziva fit comme se de rien n'était mais en réalité son mauvais choix de mots l'avait beaucoup blessée. Encore plus que la première fois où il avait utilisé cette expression quelques semaines auparavant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse comme un gamin quand ils avaient une conversation sérieuse ? C'était probablement une des questions qui ne trouverait pas de réponse avant son départ.

Sans dire un seul mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

McGee qui jusque là était resté silencieux se leva. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Il y a d'autres personnes à qui je dois parler." Ils entendirent à peine la fin de sa phrase étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans le couloir.

* * *

Ziva frissonna et frictionna ses bras au soudain changement de température entre la morgue et la salle de repos. Elle venait tout juste de parler à Ducky et Palmer ; il ne restait plus qu'une personne et pas la moindre. Abby. Elle s'arrêta devant le distributeur, inséra un billet et pressa la touche qui indiquait 'café noir'. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour affronter la tornade Abby. Elle avait déjà imaginé le pire scénario dans sa tête et en prenant une grande gorgée de son café elle essaya de se préparer pour ce moment.

Ziva se tenait maintenant pile au milieu de l'encadrement de la porte du labo. La music était beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait l'interpréter. Abby était debout devant son microscope tournant le dos à la porte, la tête penchée en avant. Ses mains reposaient sur son bureau donnant l'impression de supporter tout le poids du corps de la jeune scientifique.

"Abby !" Ziva dit en faisant quelques pas vers l'intérieur. Elle blâma l'absence de réponse au niveau sonore élevé de la music. "ABBY !" Elle répéta beaucoup plus fort.

Abby attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi et l'éteignit, signe qu'elle avait entendu cette fois. Mais elle ne répondit toujours pas et continua à tourner le dos à Ziva. Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas. "Abby ?" Ziva demanda d'une voix plus douce. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Ziva s'arrêta de marcher voyant qu'Abby était sur le point de se retourner. Et finalement, elle lui fit face. "Je sais." Elle dit en pleurant avant de renifler. "Ducky a oublié d'éteindre sa Webcam, j'ai entendu toute la conversation." Elle n'attendit pas que Ziva soit un centimètre plus près ; elle courut dans sa direction et la prit dans ses bras. "Tu vas beaucoup me manquer." Les mots d'Abby étaient à moitié étouffés dans la chevelure de Ziva.

Très maladroitement, Ziva passa sa main sur le dos d'Abby comme si c'était elle qui avait le plus besoin d'être consolée. "Tu vas me manquer aussi."

"Vraiment ?" Elle relâcha son étreinte.

"Oui, vraiment. Tu en doutais ?...Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile entre nous au début mais j'aime à penser qu'on est devenues amies maintenant. Et c'est normal que les amis vous manque, non ?"

"Bien sûr qu'on est amies Ziva. Bien sûr." Elle s'exclama souriante à nouveau. "Est-ce qu'on va te revoir ? Je veux dire avant ton départ, parce que j'espère bien que tu ne vas pas nous oublier une fois de retour au pays."

"Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps, mais tout le monde s'est regroupé en haut et ils nous attendent. Je ne raffole pas vraiment de ce genre de petite réunion, mais je crois que c'est quasi inévitable." Ziva expliqua. "Tu viens ?"

"Evidement que je viens…attends !" Soudain Abby se précipita dans le bureau du fond. "Il y a quelque chose ici dont tu aura besoin en Israël. Ça t'aidera à te souvenir de moi."

Ziva l'observa attentivement se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Après de longues secondes, Abby réapparut tenant Bert tout près d'elle.

"Abby non !" Ziva s'exclama. "Je peux pas prendre Bert." Elle protesta vivement en faisant des signes de la main.

"Tu dois l'accepter ; c'est un cadeau et le refuser serai malpoli et me blesserai. Alors prends-le." Abby pouvait être très convaincante quand elle le voulait.

"Tu es sûre ?" Ziva n'en revenait pas qu'Abby puisse lui confier son Bert.

"Tais-toi et prends-le !" Abby pressa la peluche contre Ziva et le son bien distinctif d'un pet résonna dans la pièce.

* * *

**TBC... Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et laissez moi des reviews !**


	3. Comme un Voleur

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que quelqu'un lit son histoire. lol **

**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 3

**- Comme un Voleur -**

Une heure plus tard Ziva se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement à la recherche des clés dans son sac. Elle avait été autorisée à quitter le travail en milieu d'après-midi pour lui permettre d'arranger tout ce qui devait l'être avant le lendemain. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'adossa contre la porte pour la refermer. A ce moment précis elle réalisa qu'elle venait de passer son dernier jour au NCIS et elle poussa un profond soupir. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit depuis sa discussion avec Jenny, émotions qu'elle avait dû retenir pour faire bonne figure, la frappèrent d'un coup et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Presque immédiatement elle l'essuya du dos de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller ; elle avait un tas de chose à régler.

Arrivait l'heure du dîner et les affaires qu'elle emporterait étaient déjà presque toutes empaquetées. Elle prit le dernier pull de sur le lit et le plaça dans une valise bien plus que remplit. Elle s'assit dessus pour la fermer avant de la ramener au salon où une autre attendait déjà. Silencieusement, elle balaya son appartement, encore meublé, du regard. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a elle, elle serait restée là, à ressasser, mais heureusement un détail sembla soudainement avoir capté son attention. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un petit sourire.

"Combien de temps avais-tu l'intention d'attendre avant d'utiliser la sonnette ? Elle fonctionne parfaitement tu sais." Ziva se moqua de Tony qui apparemment était planté là depuis pas mal de temps.

Il laissa échapper un rire gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle remarque sa présence. "Tu savais que j'étais là. J'imagine que ça me donne l'air plutôt stupide, non ?"

"Ça n'serait pas la première fois." Ziva était plus que ravi de pouvoir le taquiner une dernière petite fois.

"Merci du compliment, Zee-vah." Il s'exclama ironiquement. "Mais je n'ai pas fais le moindre bruit, comment t'as su ?" La porte n'était qu'entrouverte mais en lui donnant un petit coup et en bousculant légèrement Ziva, il se fraya un chemin vers l'intérieur.

"J't'en pris, entre." Elle souligna son manque de politesse. "Disons que tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu penses l'être. Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?" Elle secoua la tête le voyant se mettre à l'aise dans le living.

"J'ai pensé que peut-être tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main…pour préparer tes valises."

"Désolée, mais tu arrive juste un peu trop tard pour ça, j'ai fini y a pas deux minutes. Mais si tu tiens toujours à m'aider il y a bien une chose que tu pourrais faire. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais les déménageurs ne viennent que la semaine prochaine et je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais garder un œil sur l'appartement en attendant ?"

"Tu me trouves finalement quand même assez intelligent pour me confier une tâche." Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur mais il se força à placer une petite plaisanterie par rapport au fait d'être stupide qu'ils avaient évoqué quelques instants plus tôt. "Je le ferais." Il se dépêcha d'ajouter avant qu'elle ne rebondisse sur sa réflexion précédente.

"Merci Tony, j'apprécie, vraiment." Elle s'avança vers la table basse, prit une feuille de papier et des clés qu'elle lui tendit ensuite. "Mes clés et mes horaires de vols."

"A quelle heure exactement décolle ton avion ?" Il demanda. Soudain, des frissons se mirent à traverser tout son corps. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur origine jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était Ziva qui les avait provoqués au moment où ses doigts avaient effleurés les siens. Il paniqua et retira sèchement sa main. Il ressentait quelque chose de tout nouveau à son égard mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Leur relation avait toujours été strictement professionnelle malgré les petites taquineries à allusion sexuelle, même cette fois il y a deux ans où ils avaient dû feindre être un couple de jeunes mariés. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'a jamais envisagé, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait de manière sérieuse jusqu'à cette seconde. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

"13h45." Elle répondit.

Voilà ce qui avait changé. Elle allait partir et avec elle quelque chose d'autre sur lequel il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose qui allait très certainement lui manquer. "Donc c'est décidé, tu pars ? Tu as au moins pris un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ?" Bien malgré lui il avait légèrement haussé le ton.

Ziva ne comprenait pas très bien cette soudaine agressivité. Elle n'avait rien fait de plus que répondre à sa question. "Il n'y a absolument rien qui prête a réflexion Tony. Mon père à personnellement prit son téléphone, appelé le Directeur et sollicité mon retour. Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à désobéir aux ordres qui m'ont été donné ?" Elle était maintenant sur la défensive et elle le lui fit savoir.

Tony fit deux pas vers elle. "C'est de ça dont il est question alors ? Obéir aux ordres. Ben laisse moi te dire quelque chose que tu sembles avoir oublié. Tu viens de passer presque trois ans à tout faire pour mettre des criminels derrière les barreaux. Tu penses réellement que tu vas pouvoir reprendre tes activités d'espionnage, d'assassinat ou peut importe ce que tu fais là-bas, juste comme ça, en un claquement de doigt ? Moi j'en doute fortement." Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle et il criait.

"Ne fais pas ça, d'accord ? Ne fais pas ça." Elle détourna ses yeux.

"Faire quoi Ziva ? T'ouvrir les yeux ? Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu n'es plus la même personne." Il marqua une pause réalisant qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard. "Ziva ! Regarde moi."

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ; ce n'en rendrait son départ que plus difficile et douloureux. Pourtant elle releva la tête et il continua. "La nouvelle Ziva ne tue pas et ne torture pas à moins qu'une autre vie soit en danger. La nouvelle Ziva est une enquêtrice pas une tueuse. Tu n'es plus un assassin Ziva, j'espère que tu en es consciente ?"

Il était dans le vrai ; elle était différente, elle se sentait différente. Sa façon de voir les choses avait changée, mais elle était Ziva, et Ziva ne donne jamais raison lorsqu'il s'agit d"elle-même. Elle le contredit donc. "J'ai travaillé bien plus longtemps pour le Mossad que pour le NCIS, je suis certaine que je vais m'y faire très vite."

Elle avait fait de gros efforts pour feindre un niveau d'assurance très élevé mais Tony n'était pas du tout dupe et sa confusion ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. "Je crois pas que te mentir à toi-même soit la solution."

"Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire, toi qui semble avoir toutes les réponses." Ziva cria et s'éloigna de lui très agacée par son comportement.

"Tu pourrais envisager de rester ?" Il suggéra.

"C'est ça ta solution miracle, hein ? Mais pour ton information, quitter le Mossad n'est pas une option. Cela voudrais dire trahir mon pays et trahir ma famille, donc même si je voulais rester, je ne le ferais pas." Maintenant elle savait exactement d'où provenait se sentiment de frustration qu'elle ressentait tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle était la fille du Directeur du Mossad et pour cette raison elle n'avait même pas eu le choix. "Je n'ai pas le choix."

"Tu as le choix Ziva. On a toujours le choix. Tu te borne juste à l'ignorer."

"Tony je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je pars demain et je ne souhaite pas que notre dernière conversation soit une dispute, ok ?" Ziva s'était calmée et le ton de sa voix était très déterminé avec une pointe de tristesse.

La tension présente dans la pièce s'évapora d'un coup.

"Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Je sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je suis venu pour t'aider et maintenant j'ai réussi à te mettre en colère. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Tu avais absolument raison tout à l'heure ; je suis stupide." Tony très honteusement s'excusa.

"Ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même. Je n'suis pas en colère. Et puis au moins maintenant je sais que tu tiens un tout petit peu à moi." Elle sourit, soulagée que la situation soit revenue à la normale. Mais elle se demandait toujours ce qui avait causé l'agressivité de Tony en premier lieu. Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

"C'est plus qu'évident que je tiens à toi ; tu es ma partenaire." En prononçant ces mots il se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait pas seulement à elle, il voulait la protéger, il voulais la voir heureuse et par-dessus tout il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Contre toute attente il était en train de tomber amoureux. Il détourna le regard, croisant les doigts très fort pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son trouble. "Je peux te déposer à l'aéroport demain, si tu veux ?" Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait bien pu poser cette question, clairement, c'était son anxiété qui avait parlée pour lui.

"Merci de le proposer mais non merci. Je vais prendre un taxi. Je me sens pas vraiment de voir du monde et surtout je déteste les adieux dans les aéroports."

Tony ricana nerveusement et il avait ce sourire bizarre sur le visage. "C'est vraiment drôle que tu dise ça, parce que…"

Elle lui coupa la parole. "…parce que quoi ?" Elle avait déjà le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça, mais pas du tout. Et se sentiment s'amplifia lorsqu'elle le vit attraper une des petites statuettes qu'elle avait ramené du Caire qu'il s'amusa à nerveusement passer d'une main à une autre en évitant de la regarder.

"Tu connais Abby, n'est ce pas ? Ben, elle voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi." Réalisant qu'elle le fixait, il reposa immédiatement la statuette où il l'avait prise.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?"

"Rien encore. Elle pensais juste que ce serait amusant si on venait te dire au revoir et te souhaiter bon voyage avant que tu monte dans l'avion." Il expliqua le plan qu'Abby avait mit au point après que Ziva ait quitté le NCIS cet après-midi là.

Maintenant elle était encore plus inquiète. "Est-ce que tout le monde va venir ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Génial !" Son agacement était très perceptible. "Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu parviennes à la faire changer d'avis à propos de ça ?"

"C'est d'Abby dont on parle là, je ne crois pas que…"

"S'il te plait ?" Sa requête sonnait comme une supplication.

"Bon d'accord, mais je te promets rien." Il voulait réellement faire ça pour elle si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.

"Merci." Elle soupira.

Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire maintenant mais il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver piégé dans l'un de ces interminables silences, il lui fallait donc une petite diversion. "Ecoutes, je ferais mieux d'y aller, je suis déjà en retard." Il mentit et usa une excuse quelque peu douteuse.

Ziva fut surprise et força un sourire. "Oh ! Ne la fais pas attendre plus longtemps." Elle dit supposant qu'il faisait allusion à son rendez-vous du jour.

Lui mettre dans la tête qu'il avait un rendre-vous amoureux était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il se sentit mal mais ne la corrigea pas. "Bon ben,…je crois que c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir alors."

"On dirait." Elle dit tout en le suivant du regard comme il avançait lentement vers elle. Plus il s'approchait plus son cœur battait vite. Elle était bien consciente de ses sentiments pour lui et même s'ils s'étaient intensifiés ces derniers mois, elle avait toujours fait très attention à les dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose, un mouvement, un signe de la part de Tony qui lui indiquerait que lui aussi avait des sentiments, mais ce signe n'était pas arrivé et n'arrivera jamais.

Tony retint sa respiration et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Son cœur aussi battait vite mais pour une autre raison ; il appréhendait sa réaction. Presque au même instant elle reposa sa tête au creux de son cou, plaça ses bras autour de lui aussi et lui rendit son étreinte. Sentant la chaleur de son corps tout contre lui, il la serra un peu plus fort. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était exactement le genre de signe qu'elle avait attendu depuis tant de semaines. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde elle considéra la possibilité de tout lui avouer là, maintenant, mais la raison prit le dessus, ce qui valait peut-être beaucoup mieux pour tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire maintenant alors qu'elle allait quitter le pays d'ici quelques dizaines d'heures.

"Prends bien soin de toi, d'accord ?" Tony lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Promis." Elle répondit, mettant fin à leur étreinte à contre cœur.

Tony posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et approcha doucement ses lèvres de son front où, les yeux fermés, il déposa un tendre baiser. Elle aussi avait fermé les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, tout ce qu'elle vit fut Tony en train de passer la porte en courant.

* * *

**TBC... Prochain chapitre demain. On va enfin savoir si Ziva va partir...ou pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Partira? Partira pas ? Laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis sur la question.**


	4. Votre attention s'il vous plait

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir si je devais changer ma façon d'écrire. En attendant d'avoir pris ma décision je poste quand même le chapitre 4 tel quel en espérant que ça ira et que ce ne soit pas trop difficile à lire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 4

**- Votre attention s'il vous plait -**

Comme elle en avait informé Tony la veille, Ziva avait prit un taxi pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Elle attendait patiemment son tour dans la file d'attente menant au comptoir d'enregistrement. Elle battait du pied au rythme de la musique jouée par son Ipod. Cette petite distraction l'aidait à évacuer le stress qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du guichet. Mais inévitablement elle avançait et très vite son tour arriva.

"Suivant !" L'hôtesse appela, à peine terminée avec le client précédent.

D'un geste très rapide Ziva retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, elle attrapa ses valises et marcha vers elle.

"Passeport et billet s'il vous plait." La jeune femme annonça avec un sourire figé.

Ziva plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et plaça les papiers sur la console. Elle observa l'hôtesse les vérifier minutieusement et imprimer la carte d'embarquement.

"Bagages ?" Elle demanda ensuite.

Ziva baissa la tête et posa les yeux sur les deux valises qui reposaient à ses pieds. "Oui, deux valises et un bagage à main."

L'hôtesse les enregistra et rendit ses papiers à Ziva. "Je vous souhaite un très bon vol."

"Merci." Ziva répliqua replaçant les documents dans sa poche.

Elle se dirigea ensuite pensivement vers la zone d'attente. En apparence elle avait l'air très sereine, mais en réalité elle était angoissée et pleine d'incertitudes. Avec leur dispute d'hier Tony avait réussit à la faire douter de ses capacités à reprendre ses activités pour le Mossad. Elle devait l'admettre ; arrêter des gens qui le méritait vraiment et laisser la justice faire son travail était bien plus gratifiant. Mais comme les chats, Ziva retombait toujours sur ses pieds, quelque soit la situation, donc même si sur le moment cela lui semblait plutôt difficile, elle était presque certaine qu'elle serait capable de retrouver son ancien poste.

**Une heure plus tard**

Toujours en train d'attendre, Ziva essayait de tuer le temps en lisant un livre. Elle pensait que d'ici son arrivée à Tel Aviv elle aurait largement le temps de le finir, mais plus d'une heure avait passée et elle en était toujours à la page 3. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, distraite par tout ce qui ce passait, et à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à cette page elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans les deux pages précédente, par conséquent elle devait tout relire. La cause de son inattention n'était pas seulement son départ, elle s'interrogeait aussi sur la façon dont elle avait géré les choses avec Tony.

Soudain, le petite mélodie précédent une annonce se fit entendre.

_"Votre attention s'il vous plait, le vol numéro DL 1307 à destination de New York est près pour l'embarquement. Tous les passagers en possession d'une carte d'embarquement pour ce vol son prié de bien vouloir passer la sécurité et monter à bord. Merci."_

C'était son vol. Ziva referma le livre, le glissa dans son sac et se leva. En se retournant elle eut juste le temps d'entrevoir Abby courant vers elle. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre ; c'était tout à fait le genre d'Abby. Elle resta sans bouger en attendant qu'elle la rejoigne.

"Abby ! Mais qu'est-ce que…? Tony m'a envoyé un message y a une quinzaine de minutes pour me dire qu'il t'avait convaincu de ne pas venir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre-temps ?" Ziva s'exclama n'y comprenant plus rien.

Abby, essoufflée, prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. "Je sais, mais ce qui je lui ai exactement dis c'est que je ne conduirait pas jusqu'à l'aéroport et je ne l'ai pas fais,…j'ai pris un taxi." Et c'était avec un sourire emplit de fierté qu'elle donna son explication toute logique.

"Un seul mot pour toi, sémantique. Et je sais pas pour toi mais pour moi c'est juste une expression plus poli pour _'mensonge'._" Ziva répondit bien que peu sûre d'elle en ce qui concerne l'usage du mot _'sémantique'_. Elle devint encore plus incertaine lorsqu'elle vit qu'Abby la regardait avec de grands yeux. "Oh,…ok,…d'accord, j'ai encore tout mélangé. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est facile de tourner les mots à ton av…an…tage." Sur la fin elle ralentit son débit parce qu'Abby lui faisait signe d'arrêter de parler.

"Nan, c'est juste. Tu t'es pas trompée. Je suis super impressionnée. Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux, c'est dommage que tu doives déjà partir." Puis soudainement le regard d'Abby se mit à changer. Elle essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air en colère mais ce n'était pas convaincant une seconde. "Ah, oui, j'allais presque oublier. C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Tu ne veux pas voir le reste de l'équipe mais Tony, lui, à le droit de venir te dire au revoir ? C'est complètement injuste."

"Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. Tony n'est pas venu." Ziva n'était même pas certaine de quoi il était question exactement.

"Si, il était là. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Il remontait dans sa voiture juste au moment où j'arrivais."

Ziva interrogea Abby du regard. "Je ne suis sûre de saisir."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne l'a pas vu ? Alors ça c'est plutôt bizarre."

"Mais…mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça. Je veux dire, venir sans se montrer. C'est idiot." Ziva scruta les alentours comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit toujours là.

"Pas tant que ça si on y pense. Ma théorie n'était peut-être pas si bête après tout. Tu veux l'entendre ?"

"Pas vraiment." Ziva répondit très honnêtement.

"Ben, ça c'est vraiment dommage pour toi parce que tu vas quand même devoir l'écouter. Alors voilà, mon instinct, et aussi le drôle de comportement qu'il a eu ce matin me disent, avec quasi certitude, qu'il a des sentiments pour toi…"

Ziva fronça les sourcils. "Tu te trompes."

"…et je pense aussi que ça le fait complètement flipper." Abby continua ignorant totalement la réponse de son amie.

"Tu te trompes." Ziva répéta. "Tony n'a pas de sentiments pour moi Abby. Je m'en serais quand même aperçu si ça avait été le cas." Elle paraissait très sûre d'elle sur ce point jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le lien avec un détail de la soirée d'hier. "Mais maintenant que tu le dis, il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même hier quand il a quitté mon appartement. Tu crois vraiment que…?"

"Wow wow wow, Tony était à ton appartement hier ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?" Abby était si excitée qu'elle en sautait sur place comme une puce.

"Il…il m'a embrassé…sur le front." Elle hésita ne sachant pas si cela avait réellement quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'Abby avait suggéré. "Mais ça n'a probablement rien à voir."

"Rien à voir ? Tu rigoles ou quoi. Ziva, ça a tout à voir. Il à définitivement des sentiments pour toi. C'est certain. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Euh,…je sais pas, tu pourrais peut-être lui dire que tu ressens la même chose." Abby essayait de faire avouer à Ziva quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait depuis un petit bout de temps.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? On est amis, rien de plus."

"J'entends tes mots mais j'y crois pas une seule seconde. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour voir l'évidence, mes yeux me suffisent. Je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux pour le dissimuler mais je devrais peut-être te prévenir que ton regard _'j'aime Tony mais je dois absolument le cacher'_ n'est pas encore tout à fait au point." Abby fit remarquer sur un ton plutôt sarcastique.

Ziva, très embarrassée se mit à rougir. "Je n'pensais pas que…Est-ce que tout le monde sait ?" Elle s'inquiéta ensuite.

_"Ceci est le dernier appel pour les passagers du vol DL 1307 à destination de New York. Les passagers en possession d'un billet pour ce vol son prié de se présenter porte 10, immédiatement. Merci."_

"Désolée, mais je dois vraiment y aller ou je vais manquer mon vol." Ziva dit en jetant un œil aux passagers en train d'embarquer.

"Ça serait vraiment une si mauvaise chose ?" Abby demanda. "Nan, oublies c'que je viens de dire." Abby s'approcha et prit Ziva dans ses bras. "Fais attention à toi et surtout n'oublies pas d'appeler dès que ton avion aura atterrit."

"Je le ferais."

"Bon ben, pars maintenant avant que je me mette à pleurer."

Ziva balança son sac par-dessus son épaule et s'éloigna.

"Au revoir…Oh, j'allais oublier. Personne d'autre n'est au courant, alors pars tranquille."

Ziva tourna la tête tout en continuant à marcher. "Au revoir."

Abby resta debout là jusqu'à ce que l'avion ait décollé et complètement disparût dans le ciel.

* * *

**TBC...Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un petit moment avant d'arriver, surtout si je dois complètement le remanier. Néanmoins je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.**


	5. Trop Tard

**N/A: Désolée du retard et merci pour toutes vos super reviews et vos encouragements. Le chapitre 5 est le premier chapitre pour lequel j'ai un beta-reader, alors un énorme merci à Audrey qui à accepté de me corriger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 5

**- Trop Tard -**

**A l'extérieur de l'aéroport**

Au départ Tony avait pensé que venir ici serait la chose à faire. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, repensant sans cesse à ses nouveaux sentiments et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Ziva de partir. Mais en approchant de l'aéroport, il sentit son estomac se nouer, et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture rendant le moindre mouvement quasi impossible. Depuis cet instant il avait trouvé refuge dans sa voiture en attendant que ce nœud se décide à disparaître.

Un coup donné sur la fenêtre du côté passager le ramena à la réalité. Il se pencha et l'ouvrit.

"Ziva m'a presque fait douter tout à l'heure mais j'étais certaine que c'était bien toi." Abby s'exclama passant sa tête à l'intérieur. "Petite question. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, assis dans ta voiture ?"

Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. "Je devrais être celui qui pose cette question. Parce que j'ai le vague souvenir d'une conversation entre nous ce matin où tu disais clairement que tu ne viendrais pas."

"Techniquement je n'ai pas…laisse tomber. Et puis de toute façon toi non plus tu n'étais pas censé être là, et pourtant, à moins d'être au beau milieu d'un rêve, tu es bien là."

Elle avait raison ; c'était lui qui ce matin avait demandé à tout le monde de s'abstenir de venir, il avait intérêt à trouver une sacrée bonne raison qui expliquerait sa présence ici. "Peut-être, mais moi au moins je n'ai pas menti et puis…et puis Ziva n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je…" Ce n'était même pas la peine de continuer ; il avait été si hésitant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le croie. "Ok, d'accord. J'avoue. Je suis venu pour elle." Il capitula.

"Oh vraiment ?" Elle répliqua sur un ton plus qu'ironique. "Et c'est probablement pour ça que tu n'as même pas mis un pied dans l'aéroport... Attends ! Surtout ne donne aucune explication. Tout est parfaitement logique." Elle sourit.

Tony soupira. "C'est compliqué."

Il ne l'avait pas proposé mais Abby monta à bord de la voiture. "Compliqué ? Moi je dirais plutôt un truc du style : 'c'est stupide'. Vous êtes tous les deux stupides. Il est évident que tu l'aimes bien ; ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dis ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré le savoir. Et peut-être même que ça lui aurait donné le courage de te parler à propos de ses sentiments à elle…et regarde où vous en êtes maintenant. Elle est partie, peut-être pour toujours et toi t'es là, assis sur ton derrière, à essayer de comprendre où les choses on bien pu déraper.

Dans tout ce qu'Abby venait de dire, seul un détail avait retenu l'attention de Tony. "Ziva a des sentiments pour moi ? T'es sûre de ce que tu dis, je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ?" Il était aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant qui découvre les bonbons pour la première fois.

"Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ; son comportement et ses petits regards ont parlé pour elle tout au long de ces derniers mois."

"J'aurais dû…attends une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Des mois. C'est une blague ?" Tout s'était accéléré à une vitesse, que cela lui en donnait presque le tournis.

Abby n'en revenait pas non plus qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le moindre soupçon quant aux sentiments de l'autre. "Je n'y croyais pas auparavant mais l'expression _'L'amour rend aveugle'_ a finalement réellement un sens et on peut même dire qu'elle s'applique parfaitement, mais vraiment parfaitement à votre cas."

Toute cette conversation avait donné à Tony des ailes et maintenant tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de rattraper Ziva au plus vite. Mais c'est exactement à cet instant qu'il se souvint d'un autre détail qu'Abby avait mentionné. _"…elle est partie, peut-être pour toujours…"_ Il était trop tard. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et avait laissé sa chance s'envoler.

Sa déception était si profonde qu'il se mit en colère et commença à crier après Abby. "Tu peux me dire à quel genre de jeu pervers tu joues ? Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses sachant pertinemment qu'elle est déjà loin et qu'il est trop tard ?"

"J'y crois pas. Tu me rends responsable de ce qui arrive ? Mais pour ton information, avant aujourd'hui, j'étais loin d'imaginer la nature de tes sentiments envers Ziva et ce n'était pas non plus mon rôle de la pousser dans tes bras. Et peut-être aussi que si tu avais pris le temps de l'écouter au lieu d'agir comme un gosse vous n'en seriez pas là aujourd'hui." Abby savait que c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère, c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit sur un ton calme, même si elle aussi avait envie de crier.

"Désolé, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en prendre à toi." Plein de remords, il s'excusa.

"Excuses acceptées." Elle pencha la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

"Tu as complètement raison, tout est de ma faute. J'imagine que c'est comme ça que c'était censé ce passé pour nous. On savait dès le départ qu'elle ne resterait pas. Je suppose que c'est même mieux qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre nous ; tout aurait été trop dur, bien plus dur que ça ne l'est maintenant." Il tourna la clé de contact et démarra le moteur. "Il est temps de retourner au travail, j'ai dit à Gibbs que j'allais chercher un café, et ça fait…" Il regarda sa montre. "…ouf, ça fait deux heures ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher."

"Tony, juste une petite chose. Je sais que tu dois penser que c'est trop tard, mais ça ne l'est pas. Elle vit toujours sur la même planète, non ?" Abby dit espérant lui remonter le moral.

**Dans l'avion**

Ziva marchait le long de l'allée centrale à la recherche de sa place. Elle jeta un œil à son billet puis à nouveau aux sièges. Elle se tenait juste devant le siège numéro 107, qui était le sien. Sa voisine, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, était déjà installée et lui souriait. Ziva plaça son sac dans le compartiment supérieur et s'assit.

"Susan." La femme se présenta.

"Ziva."

"C'est un prénom tout à fait charmant. C'est de quelle origine ?" Susan engagea la conversation.

"C'est Hébreu." Dit-elle sur un ton las.

"Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'arrêter si je parle trop. J'ai toujours tendance à trop parler quand je suis nerveuse, et là je suis plutôt nerveuse. Ma fille vient de mettre au monde mon troisième petit-enfant ; une petite fille. C'est d'ailleurs chez elle que je me rends."

Ziva fit discrètement les gros yeux. Sur toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans l'avion il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la plus bavarde. C'était bien sa veine. Elle était déjà _ravie_ d'avoir ce genre de compagnie durant son voyage. "Félicitations." Elle se sentit obligée de répondre.

"Merci…Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à New York ?" Susan continua pour le plus grand _plaisir _de Ziva.

"En fait, je ne vais pas à New York, je rentre chez moi,…à Tel Aviv." Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre rapidement un terme à cette conversation.

"Oh…Dans ce cas j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Comme avez-vous trouvé Washington ?"

Apparemment cette Susan était une vraie pipelette et Ziva commençait à bouillonner. Une question de plus et Ziva botterait des derrières bien plus tôt que prévu. "J'ai travaillé ici pendant presque trois ans avant d'être rappelée au pays, hier." Elle se força tout de même à répondre.

"Je vois. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être facile, tout quitter comme ça au bout de plusieurs années." Susan semblait compatir au sort de Ziva.

"Ça ne l'est effectivement pas."

"Tout laisser derrière soi n'est jamais sans conséquences. C'est pour votre petit ami que ça a dû être dur. Remarquez, pour vous aussi. Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?"

Voilà, c'était arrivé, une autre question. Mais très étrangement l'évocation d'un petit ami éventuel avait ramené Tony dans ses pensées et c'était sans réfléchir qu'elle répondit. "Je…je n'en ai pas."

"Une ravissante jeune femme comme vous ? Je ne vous crois pas. Il y a forcément quelqu'un."

Ziva ferma les yeux et une à une les images des années passées défilèrent dans sa tête. Le première étant sa rencontre avec Tony. Au premier abord elle l'avait trouvé étrange et maladroit, surtout avec ses 'charades' et la façon qu'il avait de se remémorer Kate. Pas mal de personnes le qualifieraient d'immature, mais les petites taquineries qu'il n'arrêtait pas de provoquer furent une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenus amis en si peu de temps ; elle n'avait jamais à surveiller ses paroles en sa présence. Au fil du temps elle avait aussi appris à voir qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce gamin. Un excellent agent, loyal, drôle, sensible et un ami sincère. Il avait répondu présent pour elle à pas mal d'occasion et il avait été d'un très grand soutien lorsqu'elle avait dû surmonter la mort de Roy. Elle avait vu Tony changer, devenir plus mature et sérieux, capable de s'engager dans une relation à long terme. C'était certainement ces changements en lui qui étaient à l'origine des changements chez elle. Elle avait été la première surprise quand soudainement elle avait ressenti de la jalousie envers Jeanne. Elle avait essayé de le nier pendant un temps mais tout avait basculé le jour où elle avait vu la voiture de Tony exploser sur l'écran plasma du MTAC. C'était le jour où elle avait arrêté de prétendre que ses sentiments pour Tony n'étaient qu'une passade. Après cet évènement elle avait tenté plus d'une fois de le sonder pour voir s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour qu'il ressente la même chose, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient misérablement échoué. Et même s'il était trop tard maintenant, grâce à Abby, elle savait que les sentiments étaient effectivement partagés et ça, c'était une pensé très rassurante pour elle.

A présent elle n'avait pas seulement envie de répondre à Susan, elle en avait besoin. "Il y aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un, mais j'ai tout gâché et il est trop tard."

"S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai retenu parmi toutes celles que la vie m'a enseigné c'est bien qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, surtout lorsqu'il est question d'amour. Si ce jeune homme est le bon, vous trouverez une solution pour que ça marche. C'est certain." Susan avait trouvé les mots parfaits qui redonnèrent le sourire à Ziva et elle commença à réfléchir à cette solution sur le champ.

**

* * *

**

TBC… Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, perso j'ai eu un peu de mal pour la fin et elle ne me convient toujours pas tout à fait, mais j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre comme ça quand même. Le prochain chapitre est en cours de traduction, donc il y aura un peu d'attente avant que je puisse le poster.


	6. Cher Journal

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6. Désolée pour cette longue attente.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 6

**- Cher Journal -**

**Au NCIS**

Tony se tenait debout dans l'ascenseur fixant nerveusement les portes gris métallisé et tenant à la main trois gobelets de café et un Caf-Pow. Il rentrait tout juste de sa dernière mission; rapporter des recharges de caféine pour toute l'équipe. L'air frais l'avait aidé à faire le vide et le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait laissait supposer que quelque chose avait changé. Il savait à présent ce qu'il voulait avec exactitude. Il souhaitait que Ziva revienne et pour rendre cela possible il était près à faire n'importe quoi, même aller la rejoindre en Israël. Il lui restait pas mal de jour de congé à prendre et il comptait bien les utiliser à bon escient.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes, la première chose qui attira son attention était la façon dont McGee et Abby étaient agglutinés près de l'écran au milieu de la pièce, et avec sa bonne humeur de retour il avait hâte de savoir ce qui pouvait être aussi intéressant. Très vite il alla vers son bureau sur lequel il déposa les cafés et alla ensuite les rejoindre sans même retirer sa veste tellement il était impatient.

"Cafés tout frais et tout chauds pour mes amis préférés !" Il s'exclama. "Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" Il aurait pensé qu'ils auraient une remarque à faire sur son soudain changement d'humeur mais au lieu de cela tout ce qu'il eu fut le silence total. "Hé ! Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ?"

"Chut ! Tu vois pas que j'essaye de lire là !" Abby cria perdant complètement son sang froid.

"Lire quoi ? C'est la télé." Tony l'interrogea s'approchant un peu plus près d'eux. C'est là qu'il remarqua un message en blanc défilant sur un fond noir au bas de l'écran.

McGee se retourna vers lui. "Un avion vient de s'écraser dans l'Atlantique y une vingtaine de minutes." Il répondit à la place d'Abby sur un ton plus qu'inquiet.

"Atlantique ? Comme dans océan Atlantique ? Y a vingt minutes ?" Tony baissa les yeux et regarda à la montre autour de son poignet. "Tu veux quand même pas dire que c'est…?"

"Ils on pas encore affiché le numéro du vol." Abby le coupa avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase et dise tout haut ce que personne n'avait envi d'entendre. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait au moins sur quel vol et quelle compagnie elle voyage ?"

"Attends, attend, attends, ça y est. Je l'ai." McGee dit tout en suivant le texte avec son doigt au bas de l'écran. "Vol numéro…A…F…5…"

"73."

Et McGee et Abby se retournèrent en même temps vers Tony qui venait juste de compléter la phrase.

"Comment tu peux lire de là où tu es ?" McGee lui demanda voyant qu'il se tenait derrière le bureau de Ziva.

"Il ne l'a pas lu sur l'écran." Abby constata, d'un air totalement abattu, qu'il était en fait en train de lire un bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le même papier que Ziva lui avait confié la veille.

McGee n'avait pas tout de suite comprit ce que cela impliquait mais Abby si. "Peut-être…peut-être…peut-être qu'elle s'est tout simplement trompé en les recopiant." Sa voix était si tremblante qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Elle s'assit au bureau de McGee et très énergiquement se mit à taper sur son clavier. "On trouvera le bon numéro sur Internet." Elle commença la recherche mais au bout de quelques secondes son corps entier se mit à trembloter si fort qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à utiliser la souris.

McGee se pencha par-dessus ses épaules, prit la souris de ses mains et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé. Abby resta assise, le regard fixé sur l'ordinateur, ses mains couvrant sa bouche. Tony, lui, se tenait toujours quelques mètres plus loin, le regard vide, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Il attendait simplement de se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar. Parce c'est ce qu'il espérait que ce soit; un cauchemar. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit endormi dans sa voiture ou encore à son bureau; cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se réveiller. Mais il ne dormait pas et ce n'était pas un rêve. Abby le lui fit réaliser lorsqu'elle se leva brusquement entraînant avec elle la chaise, qui bruyamment heurta la paroi derrière le bureau.

"Non, non, non,…non !" Elle s'écria, ses mots presque complètement étouffés par ses mains qu'elle pressait maintenant très fort contre ses lèvres.

Tony savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire; c'était l'avion de Ziva. C'était bien son avion mais il ne pouvait pas toujours pas y croire. Il passa son bureau et se dirigea vers l'écran. Il plaça le bout de papier juste en dessous et compara les numéros encore et encore, mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le ferait, ils ne changeraient pas. Il devait accepter l'évidence; l'avion de Ziva s'était écrasé. Mais pour lui cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était morte pour autant. Ziva était une battante et si quelqu'un peu survivre à un crash d'avion c'était bien elle.

"Ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle est morte." Tony se dit à voix basse pour s'en convaincre. "Elle n'est pas morte." Il parla plus fort cette fois et alla vers le bureau de McGee. "Où est-ce qu'ils on emmené les survivants ?" Il lui demanda.

Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer, mais Gibbs se tenait derrière eux. "Il n'y a aucun survivant." Il dit les prenant tous par surprise.

Tony attrapa la main que Gibbs avait posée sur son épaule et violement la retira. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis." Il cria en s'éloignant de l'équipe.

"Crois moi, je préfèrerai ne pas savoir. L'avion a explosé en vol et s'est écrasé dans une eau gelée. Personne ne peut survire à ça." Gibbs devait se battre contre ses propres émotions pour ne pas craquer.

Tony savait que c'était impossible mais il avait la sensation que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. "Non !" Il s'écria en reculant et pointant son index vers eux. "Non !" Il perdait le contrôle submergé par toutes sortes d'émotions. Colère, culpabilité, confusion, douleur, peur, tristesse,…amour. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Abby qui sanglotait dans les bras de McGee avant de partir en courant. Il courut dans les escaliers, il courut dans les couloirs, il courut sur le parking; il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il continua donc à courir dans les rues. Il n'avait aucune idée où il allait; cela l'aidait juste à s'évader. Mais il finit par s'essouffler et s'arrêta obligé de voir la vérité en face. Elle était partie. Tony était au bord des larmes mais il ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer. A la place il commença à marcher et même si cela était totalement inutile, il repensa à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'empêcher de partir et mourir. Après plusieurs heures d'errance il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un trousseau de clés. Les clés de Ziva. Il les tourna et retourna entre ses doigts; son appartement n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison et il ressentait le besoin d'y aller.

**Appartement de Ziva**

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte Tony hésitait à entrer. La dernière fois qu'il avait été là il s'était enfuit comme un voleur et il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Un sentiment étrange le frappa lorsqu'il passa la porte. C'était un sentiment entre confort et inconfort. Confort parce que tout était exactement à la même place comme si elle allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et inconfort parce qu'il savait que cela n'arriverai pas. Il resta debout là, au milieu du salon pendant quelques instants, et l'examina. Juste en face de lui se trouvait la chambre avec la porte grande ouverte, à travers laquelle il pouvait voir le matelas dépourvu de draps reposant sur le lit. Sans vraiment réfléchir il entra et s'assit sur le lit dans l'obscurité. C'était la toute première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement imaginant ce que Ziva dirait en le voyant ici sans en avoir la permission. Elle le menacerait très certainement de le tuer avec une pince à épiler ou une pince à linge.

Sentant quelque chose sous son pied droit, il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il marchait sur un petit carnet qu'il ramassa sur le champ. Il n'y avait pas de titre. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et commença à lire.

"Cher journal…"

Presque aussitôt il détourna les yeux. Lire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus serait une violation de son intimité. Il déposa le journal près de lui sur le lit et s'allongea. Le silence l'aida à réfléchir à la situation. Ziva était partie pour toujours et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cela. Aussi difficile que cela paraissait, il devait l'accepter. Mais accepter ne l'empêcherait pas de se sentir coupable. S'il n'avait pas agit comme un lâche ce matin à l'aéroport elle serait encore en vie. Il commençait à penser que peut-être cela était de sa faute si tout le monde mourait autour de lui. D'abords Kate, puis Paula et aujourd'hui Ziva. C'en était trop; il ne perdrait pas une autre partenaire. Demain le Directeur aura sa lettre de démission sur son bureau. C'était la plus importante décision de toute sa vie mais c'était le bon choix. En se redressant sa main effleura le journal et il tomba ouvert au sol. La première intention de Tony avait été de le laisser là où il était et quitter l'appartement, mais il changea d'avis lorsque accidentellement il remarqua son propre nom sur une des pages. Tout en s'agenouillant il commença a lire, et il devint encore plus attiré voyant la date. 31 mai; Ziva avait écrit ces mots la veille. Il survola très vite le paragraphe jusqu'à la ligne où son prénom apparaissait.

_"… Aujourd'hui Tony m'a prise dans ses bras et c'était exactement comme je l'avait imaginé. C'était doux, très agréable et rassurant. Je sais c'était juste sa façon de dire au revoir, mais une part de moi aurait aimé que ce soit plus qu'une embrassade amicale. … J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi et maintenant il ne le saura jamais."_

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle soit morte pensant que ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient que platoniques alors qu'en réalité c'était tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

"Je t'aime…je t'aimais Ziva." Il murmura.

**

* * *

**

TBC…Ce chapitre n'est pas sortit comme je l'aurais voulu. J'espère qu'il est quand même lisible.

**Merci de laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours motivant.**


	7. Douce Hallucination

**Je me suis dépêchée de traduire ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, il se peut donc qu'il y ait des tonnes de fautes et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 7

**- Douce Hallucination -**

Quitter l'appartement de Ziva n'avait pas été facile pour Tony, mais il avait essuyé ses larmes et avait prit le chemin de la maison. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis leur conversation la veille de son départ et il était de plus en plus convaincu que le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait le hanterait toute sa vie. Démissionner du NCIS ne l'aiderai pas à aller mieux ou à oublier mais au moins il n'aurait pas à faire face au bureau vide de Ziva en permanence. Il était si perturbé par toute cette situation qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait bien pu arriver jusqu'à son immeuble. Il avait très probablement prit un taxi. Au même moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent la lumière s'éteignit. Très surprit, il laissa tomber ses clés au sol. Il se baissa et tâtonna pour les récupérer avant de rallumer la lumière. Presque instantanément il eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il aperçu Ziva assise sur le pas de sa porte. Il ferma très fort ses yeux pour faire partir cette image. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela; il avait bien assez de remords. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, elle était toujours là.

"Je perds complètement l'esprit." Il murmura secouant la tête.

Il répéta l'opération, fermant les yeux encore plus fort et plus longtemps cette fois.

Il soupira réalisant que cela ne marchait pas; Ziva était encore au même endroit, juste à quelques mètres de lui.

Elle lui apparaissait comme elle était la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle portait exactement les mêmes vêtements, le même pantalon beige à poches, la même veste verte et elle portait même un haut blanc, tout ce qui manquait à sa tenue était le foulard violet enroulé autour de sa tête.

Pourquoi est-ce que son esprit jouait avec lui de cette manière ? Cela avait déjà été difficile lorsque la même chose était arrivée après la mort de Kate, il y avait trois ans. Très lentement, il avança vers son appartement les yeux rivés au sol essayant d'ignorer la vision morbide. Mais l'ignorer était une tâche bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, son regard était attiré par elle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle avait l'air paisiblement endormie. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont son inconscient souhaitait qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Il accéléra le pas, espérant qu'une fois à l'intérieur, la vision disparaitrait. Mais être si près d'elle lui fit perdre ses moyens et il fit tomber ses clés à nouveau. Il sursauta et recula brusquement voyant qu'elles avaient rebondi sur la main de Ziva.

Tony paniqua. _"Ne crois pas ta vue."_ Il pensa et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Soudain, la vision se réveilla, se leva et en un instant Ziva lui fit face, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière.

"Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Ça fait des heures que j'attends." La vision dit d'une voix endormie.

Tony ne savais pas ce qu'il devait croire; ses yeux, ses oreilles ou sa tête. Mais ensuite il se mit à sentir son parfum, le même parfum qui flottait dans son appartement, le même parfum qu'elle portait tous les jours. Ses sens ne pouvaient pas tous mentir au même moment, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ce n'était pas une vision de Ziva qu'il avait devant les yeux, c'était vraiment elle, debout devant sa porte.

"Ziva ?" Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu dire dans son état actuel.

"Qui d'autre tu crois que c'est ?" Ziva sourit. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit surprit, mais pas à ce point. Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas seulement de la surprise; il était devenu tout pâle et elle pouvait l'entendre respirer difficilement. "Je sais que c'est une surprise, mais on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

"Par…parce-que…tu es morte." He bégaya la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Tu es morte Ziva ! Ton avion s'est écrasé cet après-midi." Tony expliqua la voix toujours tremblante.

En attendant Tony, elle avait imaginé cette scène où elle aurait à expliquer son changement d'avis, mais avec cette réaction il l'avait prise de court et elle devait improviser.

"Tout le monde me croit morte ?" Elle demanda.

Le choc initial surmonté Tony ne pu résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est de manière plutôt brusque qu'il le fit. "Tu n'es pas montée dans l'avion ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite; être dans ses bras était très agréable et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il avait l'air si heureux et enthousiaste de la voir qu'elle en oublia complètement les longues heures d'attente.

"Toi." Elle murmura finalement sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule.

Doucement il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'éloigna de lui légèrement pour pouvoir ses magnifique yeux sombre. "Moi ?"

"Abby m'a dit quelque chose à propos de toi; elle n'était pas sûre, mais ensuite tu es venu à l'aéroport, alors… Je sais que ça va avoir l'air stupide and que j'ai probablement tout inventé mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans savoir si…si tu…" Elle avait commencé sa phrase le regardant dans les yeux mais la peur et la honte d'avoir eu tort l'obligea à poser son regard sur le sol.

"…si j'avais des sentiments pour toi." Tony finit la phrase pour elle ce qui la força à relever la tête.

"Et ?" Ziva scrutait son visage à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait lui donner une réponse. D'un coup elle se sentit dépendante de sa réaction; c'était la première fois qu'un homme avait cet effet là sur elle et c'était plutôt angoissant.

Sa question et le ton nerveux sur lequel elle l'avait posée arrachèrent un sourire à Tony. "Ziva." Il commença. "Ziva, quand ton avion c'est écrasé, j'ai eu l'impression que toute ma vie s'était crashée avec lui. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je ne pouvais plus bouger ou parler, tout ce qui occupait mon esprit étaient toutes ces choses que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de te dire."

Ziva fronça les sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce que ces chose pouvaient bien être. "Comme ?"

Tony l'avait sans cesse tourné et retourné dans tous les sens depuis plus d'un jour maintenant et il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir une seule seconde pour répondre à sa question.

"Comme le fait que je tiens bien plus à toi que tu peux même l'imaginer. Le fait que j'aime ce petit regard sur ton visage quand tu te rends compte que tu as encore mélangé les mots. J'aime ta façon de sourire à mes blagues même quand elles sont nulles et la façon dont tu réponds à mes taquineries. J'aime aussi ta force et le fait que tu sois capable de venir à bout des criminels les plus dangereux sans aucune aide. Et aussi j'adore quand mon cœur se met à chavirer à chaque fois que tu entre dans une pièce. Je…je t'aime…Ziva."

Une fois arrivée à New York, elle avait décidé de revenir à Washington pour savoir si Tony avait des sentiments pour elle et si quelque chose était possible entre eux, mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il prononce les trois mots aussi rapidement. Les choses allaient bien plus vite que prévu. Cela aurait dû lui faire peur mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas.

"Embrasses-moi." Elle ordonna gentiment ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

"Qu…quoi ?"

"Ne m'obliges pas à le redemander."

Très lentement, avec ses doigts, il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Il plaça cette même main derrière sa nuque et l'approcha de lui. Elle le laissa faire et ferma les yeux attendant impatiemment que leurs lèvres se touchent. Et quand finalement cela arriva, elle pressa ses mains contre son torse et agrippas sa chemise. Tony enroula ses bras autours d'elle et la serra plus fort tout en l'embrassant plus passionnément. Pour quelqu'un qui était censée être morte il y avait à peine quelques minutes, elle avait semblait bien en vie.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas rester ?" Tony demanda sans reprendre son souffle.

"C'est mon intention." Elle répondit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Et ta mission ?"

Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour une conversation, mais après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux Tony avait besoin de savoir si elle allait vraiment rester.

De son côté Ziva, elle, devait lui faire part de sa décision. "J'ai appelé mon père il y a quelques heures et je lui ai dis que je devais rester ici quelques jours de plus." A la mention de son père, elle détourna le regard exactement de la même manière qu'avec Gibbs la veille.

Tony plaça ses doigts en-dessous de son menton pour lui faire relever les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ?" Tony demanda l'encourageant à parler.

"Il a dit…il a dit que s'il me voyait pas d'ici deux jours il y aurait des sanctions. Mais…mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui cède au chantage."

"Non tu ne l'es pas." Tony confirma.

"Je me suis énervée et je lui ai dis que je ne reviendrais pas tout de suite. Ensuite il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il considérait cet acte comme une trahison et que ce ne serait plus la peine de revenir à Tel Aviv car personne ne m'attendrait plus là-bas, jamais."

Tony remarqua le changement dans sa voix. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais comme toujours elle contrôlait ses émotions et retint ses larmes.

"Et tu as tout quitté pour moi ?" Il fit remarquer de façon ironique en souriant.

_"Il est très doué."_ Elle pensa comme il avait réussi à la faire sourire. "Pour toi et aussi parce que j'aime ma vie ici et j'aime mon travail au NCIS. Et tu avais raison; J'ai trop changé pour retourner travailler pour le Mossad."

Tony la regarda avec des yeux grands écarquillés; elle venait juste d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Ziva David venait d'admettre que Tony DiNozzo avait raison.

"Tu n'était pas au courant que j'avais toujours raison ?" Il répliqua et plaça un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ramassa ensuite les clés. "On devrait entrer, à moins que tu préfère passer le reste de la soirée sur le palier ?" Il déverrouilla la porte et lui donna un petit coup l'ouvrir plus grand et invita Ziva à entrer en premier. Il attrapa son sac et la suivit. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Sortir ? Dîner ?"

"Est-ce que ça serait gênant si on ne fait rien ?" Ziva dit timidement espérant qu'il comprendrait.

"On dirait que c'est ton jours de chance alors, parce qu'il se trouve que j'excelles à ne rien faire." Tony était plutôt soulagé d'entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir non plus. Après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur. "Mais il y a quand même quelque chose que tu vas devoir faire."

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu vas devoir appeler tout le monde et leur dire que tu es vivante. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que tu es morte toute la nuit quand même ?" Il ferma la porte et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau.

"Non, je crois que non." Elle répliqua en ouvrant son téléphone portable.

...TBC


	8. Spécial agent ou pas ?

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic. **

**Voilà le chapitre 8, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais c'est un chapitre qui ne me plait pas trop donc j'ai eu du mal à le terminer.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 8

**Agent spécial ou pas ?**

Le son des gouttes de pluie contre la fenêtre tirèrent Tony de son sommeil. Son corps se réveillait doucement et avec lui de légères courbatures au niveau de son coup et de ses jambes. Il amena sa main derrière sa nuque et massa le point douloureux. Passer la nuit sur le divan avec ses jambes reposant sur la table basse n'était définitivement pas confortable, mais un simple regard vers Ziva, toujours endormie, blottie contre tout contre lui, lui fit oublier ce désagrément. Il était difficile de croire qu'après avoir passé la pire journée de sa vie il avait pu passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Ziva était en vie. Elle était près de lui et il pourrait la regarder aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait. Ou au moins aussi longtemps que la météo le le lui permettrait. En effet, un orage s'était très vite approché et l'éclair suivit de son énorme coup de tonnerre qui venait de retentir l'avait réveillé. Elle s'étira doucement et poussa un gémissement de protestation. Il était difficile d'ouvrir les yeux après une aussi bonne nuit de sommeil. Contrairement à Tony elle avait trouvé le canapé plutôt confortable, certainement parce qu'elle en avait occupé la majeure partie reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Tony.

"Qu'elle heure est-il ?" Elle marmonna sans vraiment bouger.

Tony attrapa son portable sur la table et l'ouvrit. "Il est 11h47."

Ziva se leva en sursaut. "11h47 du matin ? J'ai dis à tout le monde hier que je les verrais ce matin."

"Une chose est sûre, ça ne sera plus ce matin." Tony ne pouvait que constater qu'ils ne seraient jamais au NCIS avant midi.

"Faut qu'on se dépêche. Je dois récupérer ma valise dans ma voiture et changer de vêtement." Elle lança déjà devant la porte.

"Le temps de prendre un douche et je suis prêt." Tony dit en reniflant ses aisselles.

Ziva s'arrêta net laissant la porte entrouverte. "Tony, tu réalises qu'on ne peut pas arriver là-bas en même temps. Ils soupçonnerais inévitablement que quelque-chose se passe entre nous."

"Ziva, ils vont avoir d'autres choses à penser. Comme par exemple le fait que tu sois vivante. Et au pire, je pourrais toujours leur dire que je suis passé te prendre."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Tu as raison." Elle répondit en quittant l'appartement.

"J'ai toujours raison." Tony sourit se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**

* * *

**

Au NCIS

Trente minutes plus tard Tony et Ziva se tenait dans l'ascenseur en route vers les bureaux. Ziva était très silencieuse, elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre à la question que tout le monde lui poserait ; pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie ? Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas donner la vraie raison, pas encore. Son appréhension était si grande qu'elle ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tony. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que tout irai bien.

"Prête ?" Il lui demanda.

"Prête." Elle relâcha sa main à contrecœur.

Ils avaient à peine passé les portes qu'Abby se jeta sur Ziva et l'encercla se ses bras. Si Tony n'avait pas eut le réflexe de placer ses mains derrière Ziva, elles seraient toutes les deux tombées au sol.

"Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente de te revoir." Abby s'exclama serrant Ziva si fort qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

Abby avait l'air si heureuse et enthousiaste que Ziva n'osa pas le demander d'arrêter. Elle espérait juste que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. Heureusement pour elle Tony avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à se montrer sans gêne. "Abby,…Abby,…" Il dit tout en essayant de la faire lâcher une Ziva qui se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable.

Après quelques secondes de plus elle lâcha finalement prise. "Ne nous refais jamais une frayeur pareille, d'accord ?" Abby ordonna.

"Promis."

Abby fit deux pas sur le côté permettant à McGee de la saluer à son tour. Son étreinte était beaucoup moins démonstrative mais il était tout aussi content de la voir. "Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, excepté, bon retour parmi nous."

"Merci McGee." Elle répliqua avec un très léger sourire.

C'était au tour de Ducky de s'approcher. Très tendrement il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les garda quelques instants. "Très chère, c'est ce que l'on appelle une seconde chance, fais-en bon usage."

C'était en attendant ces mots qu'elle prit conscience qu'en prenant la décision la plus difficile de sa vie elle l'avait aussi sauvée. Il avait raison ; elle avait effectivement une seconde chance. "Je le ferais." Elle était très déterminée à ne pas la gâcher.

Soudain, sentant que quelqu'un la fixait, Ziva se retourna et vit Gibbs entre les portes de l'ascenseur. Personne d'autre ne le remarqua mais avec un léger hochement de tête il lui demanda de le rejoindre et sans dire un mot elle s'exécuta. Une fois les portes closes, comme à son habitude, Gibbs poussa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et stoppa l'ascenseur. Se retrouver là, dans le noir, la fit repenser au jour où elle avait été assignée au NCIS.

_"La boucle est bouclée."_ Elle pensa immédiatement.

Gibbs se plaça en face d'elle. "Tu réalises ce qui c'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?" Il lui demanda.

"J'ai faillit mourir?" Sa réponse sonnait davantage comme une question n'étant pas certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir.

"Exactement. Et ça prouve que toutes les décisions sont importantes. Rester était le bon choix à faire et je suis ravi que tu l'aies fait. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Un tas de choses. Je crois que j'ai tout simplement accepté le fait que tout ce temps à travailler pour le NCIS m'avait changé et…" Elle commença à s'expliquer, mais s'arrêta soudainement. "Gibbs, j'ai fais une erreur."

"Une erreur qui t'a sauvé la vie Ziva. C'est une bonne erreur." Il fit gentiment remarquer.

"Je suis peut-être en vie mais j'ai perdu presque tout le reste. Mon travail, ma famille. C'est plutôt un prix élevé à payer tu ne crois pas ?" En regardant Gibbs elle comprit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle se mit alors à lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. "Pendant mon escale à New York j'ai appelé mon père pour lui dire que je pensais rester ici, à Washington, encore quelques temps et pour résumer l'histoire il m'a dit que ce comportement n'était pas digne d'un agent du Mossad et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas à présent." Elle expliqua retenant ses larmes.

Le discours de Ziva avait beaucoup ému Gibbs. Etant un père lui-même il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un père puisse dire ce genre de choses à sa propre fille. Il devait dire quelque chose pour la rassurer. "Je suis certain qu'il va changer d'avis. C'est ton père et tu es tout pour lui." Il espérait vraiment avoir raison.

"Tu ne le connais pas. Le Mossad c'est sa vie. Il ne me pardonnera jamais…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?" Elle leva ses yeux désespérés vers Gibbs à la recherche de conseils, de réponses.

Gibbs avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne jamais franchir la ligne entre professionnel et personnel avec les membres de son équipe, mais avec Ziva cela avait été compliqué dès le départ. Elle avait tué son frère pour le sauver alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et depuis ce jour il lui faisait confiance et il lui ferait toujours confiance. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber maintenant. "Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil mais il y a des gens ici pour qui tu compte énormément. Il y en a même un juste devant toi."

Il venait de dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre et le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules se mit à peser un peu moins lourd. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" Elle soupira, s'approcha de Gibbs et sanglota silencieusement dans ses bras. Il posa une main au milieu de son dos et l'autre sur ses cheveux et attendit qu'elle soit prête.

Deux minutes plus tard elle avait séché ses larmes et l'ascenseur était à nouveau en route pour les bureaux.

"Si travailler pour le NCIS t'intéresse toujours tu devrais aller voir le Directeur. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut faire quelque chose. Elle connaît des gens qui connaissent des gens…Tu devrais même y aller sur le champ." Gibbs dit en laissant Ziva seule dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Comme le bureau de Cynthia était vide Ziva avança jusqu'à la porte de celui de Jenny sans avoir été annoncée. Elle frappa deux fois et attendit que Jenny l'invite à entrer.

Jenny avait le nez plongé dans les dossiers essayant de rattraper la paperasserie qu'elle avait en retard. Au son des coups sur la porte elle déposa son stylo et leva les yeux.

"Entrez." Elle dit assez fort pour être entendue de l'autre côté de la porte.

Voyant Ziva entrer elle enleva ses lunettes, se leva et très vite alla la rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

"Ravie de te revoir en un seul morceau." Jenny s'exclama l'embrassant sur chaque joue.

"Moi aussi." Ziva sourit mais elle se demandait déjà comment elle allait pouvoir parler à Jenny de la possibilité de rester au NCIS.

Jenny plaça sa main tenant ses lunettes sur l'épaule de Ziva et la dirigea vers la chaise devant son bureau. "Comment se sent-on après être revenue d'entre les morts ?" Elle demanda débarrassant sont bureau de la pile de dossiers qui le recouvraient.

"Je ne reviens pas d'entre les morts. Je n'étais pas dans l'avion." Ziva s'assit.

"C'est une expression Ziva." Elle ajouta comme Ziva ne semblait pas avoir comprit.

"Oh."

Jenny l'étudia quelques secondes. "Ziva, tu as l'air…tu as l'air inquiète. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?"

Ziva fut immédiatement soulagée d'entendre que Jenny aborda le sujet en premier. "En fait, il pourrait bien y avoir une petite chose… Gibbs m'a dit de venir t'en parler. J'aimerais savoir s'il y a une possibilité pour moi de rester travailler ici même si je ne fais plus partie du Mossad."

"Tu ne travailles plus pour le Mossad ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard, mais y a-t-il un moyen ?" Ziva insista.

"Disons que le seul moyen serait pour toi de devenir un agent de NCIS."

"Mais c'est impossible sans la nationalité américaine."

"Cela ne posera pas de problème. Je connaît quelqu'un qui me doit une faveur."

Ziva se mit à rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?" Elle demanda.

"Non, rien. C'est juste que Gibbs en était persuadé. Que tu connaitrais quelqu'un… Donc comment ça va se passer ? Comment je deviens un agent ?"

"Dans ton cas ça sera plutôt simple étant donné que tu connais déjà toutes les procédures et que tu as travaillé ici pendant presque 3 ans. Un simple examen écrit suffira. Et en attendant de recevoir ta suspension officielle du Mossad tu fais toujours partie de l'équipe de Gibbs."

"C'est aussi simple que ça ?" Ziva était étonnée par cette simplicité.

"Pour toi, oui. De plus ce n'est pas tous les jours que le NCIS à l'opportunité d'accueillir une personne aussi expérimentée que toi. Je suis honorée que tu en aies fais la demande."

Quelques minutes et quelques coups de fil plus tard et Jenny avait tout arrangé pour que Ziva puisse passer l'examen le mois suivant.

**

* * *

**

TBC… Bon, je vous avez prévenu, ce chapitre n'est pas très bon, mais le prochain sera mieux, en tout cas j'espère. Et j'essaierais de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps.

**Merci de me lire.**


End file.
